The New Winx Club
by Scarlet of the Shadows
Summary: The new winx club. PLEASE REVIEW. Better than the summary puts it. At lest thats how I think it is. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I hope you guys like this story.

Kristal.K

The new Winx Club

Flashback

"Sky, isn't she beautiful?" Bloom asked. "She is." Sky said, staring into the eyes of a young baby girl. "Lets name her Skylar after her father." Bloom said, smiling. Meanwhile...

"Riven, look. She has your eyes." Musa said. "And she looks like her beautiful mother." Riven said. "Her name is Melody." Musa said. "Perfect name." Riven said. Meanwhile...

"Oh Helia. Shes wonderful." Flora said. "What should we name her?" "How about Ivy?" Helia asked. "Helia, its beautiful." Flora said. Meanwhile...

"Techna, shes beautiful." Timmy said. "Her name is Digit." Techna said. Meanwhile...

"Stella, she is beautiful." Brandon said. "Lets name her Brandy." Stella said. Meanwhile...

"Layla. She looks wonderful." Nabu said. "Her name is Luna." Layla said. (So we are all on the same page 'Layla' is 'Aisha'.

So I know its short, but I have no inspiration. Anyway, Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I dont own winx club.

-Kristal.K

Previously on The New Winx Club...

The Winx Club and their Specialist husbands had children.

Now on The New Winx Club...

Skylar POV

_Ugh. I wish Dad would leave me alone right now._ I thought, slamming my door in my fathers face.  
"Skylar, I don't get why you want to wear those clothes on your first day of school at Alfea." Dad said.  
"Because Mom said it was fine!" I yelled at him through the door.  
I heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs.

_Finally._ I thought.

Normal POV

Skylar was wearing a purple off the shoulder crop top, blue skinny jeans and purple high-tops.  
Her hair fell around her shoulders. She had dyed her hair brownish blond the previous night. Her mother, Queen Bloom of Domino, felt happy that her daughter was trying to make her own decisions. King Sky of Domino(He told his parents to give Diaspro the throne.), her father, thought that he needed to keep his baby girl as long as possible. Like 16 was a baby girl. Skylar left in a blue portal to get to Alfea after saying good bye to her parents.

Melody POV

"DAD! SHUT UP! LET ME BE WHO I WANT!" I screamed at my father.  
"Melody, listen. I nearly lost your mother by being super mean to her. I dont want to loose you."  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed.  
I slammed the door to my bedroom.

Normal POV

16 year old Melody was wearing a grey sweat shirt, blue boot cut jeans and grey ballet flats. Her navy hair was up in two ponytails(Like Musas Enchantix hair)with grey ponytail holders. She was ready to go and left through a purple, pink portal after saying bye to Musa, her mother, and slapping Riven, her father, in the face.

Ivy POV

"Mom, Dad, Im so excited!" I cried. "Do you think I will get to see the Winx Club daughters?" I asked. My mother told me about the Winx Club and my dad told me about the specialists. I cant believe my mother was part of the Winx Club! "Honey, remember. The Winx Club has promised each other before leaving to get married that they would send their daughters to Alfea. I told you that." Mom said. "I have to leave soon." I said.

Normal POV

15 year old Ivy wore a green short sleeve halter top, green leggings, a short navy skirt and pink ballet flats. She left to Alfea through a green portal. But not until she said bye to her parents, Flora and Helia.

Digit POV

"Bye Mom and dad! IM GOING TO ALFEA IN LIKE, TEN SECONDS!" I called.

Normal POV

16 year old Digit wore a purple long sleeve shirt, green shorts and green and purple hightops. "BYE DIGIT!" Digits parents, Techna and Timmy, called. Digit went through a green and purple portal and was at Alfeas gates.

Brandy POV

_UGH! WHERE IS MY GOLD STRAPLESS MINI, GOLD HIGH HEEL BOOTS WITH THE CUTE LITTLE BUCKLE AND THE GOLD CLUTCH PURSE!_ I scream-thought. I frantically searched my bedchambers. The butler strode into the room. "I have found the dress, the shoes and the purse." He said in a deep voice. I scrambled to my feet and hugged him.  
"Thank you so much! Now excuse me while I change. I told him.

Normal POV

Brandy changed then said good bye to Stella and Brandon, her parents and King and Queen of Solairia. She then stepped into a yellow and gold portal.

Luna POV

"BYE!" I called to my parents, Queen Layla and King Nabu of Andros.

Normal POV

Luna wore a blue off the shoulder t shirt, baby blue jeans and blue and white high tops.  
She Stepped through a blue portal after saying bye to her parents.

So I hope you guys liked it. I know I havent updated in a long time but I had school so that took up time and homework. Anyway, plz review!

-Kristal.K


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So I've finally been able to update. I hope u like it! -Kristal.K

* * *

Previously on The New Winx Club

Luna wore a blue off the shoulder t shirt, baby blue jeans and blue and white high tops. She stepped through a blue portal and arrived at Alfea.

Now on The New Winx Club

Skylar POV

I walked up to an older woman with short, brown hair and an ugly sense of fashion.  
"Who are you?" The woman asked.  
"I am Princess Skylar of Domino." I said.  
"Here's your key to the dorms." The woman, Ms. Griselda, said, handing me a key.  
I walked through the gates and to a stage where another older woman with white hair.

Melody POV

I ran over to Ms. Griselda, whom I knew from my mother, and introduced myself as "Melody of Melody."  
I got my key, then joined a brunette at a stage, where Ms. Faragonda stood.

Digit POV

I was standing in front of a woman with brown hair in a short bob cut. She asked for my name, to which I replied "Digit of Zenith." (I found Zenith on wiki so if u heard other, plz private message me.) Two girls walked up behind me. I got my key and walked through the gates to join a brunette and a girl with navy hair standing in front of a stage.

Ivy POV

I found myself outside of Alfea. I walked behind a girl with short purple hair and waited for my turn. A girl with blond hair stepped behind me. The purple haired girl got her key, then entered the gates. I told Ms. Griselda my name, "Ivy of Linphea stepped through the gates and found the purple haired girl, a navy haired girl, and a brunette standing at a stage where Ms. Faragonda stood, waiting for the rest of the girls to come.

Brandy POV

I was waiting behind a brown haired girl when a dark chestnut haired girl stepped behind me. She seemed familiar, like I saw her before. I shook the thought out of my mind when it was my turn to say, "Princess Brandy of Solaria." Ms. Griselda frowned then said rudely, "Not another one of them. Does it just happen to be that Stella from Solaria is your mother?" I replied "Yes, and I will so get her to talk to you. Im sure she wants to see you again." Ms. G went pale, handed me my key, and waved me off to see the next person. I walked through the gates and joined 4 other girls.

Luna POV

I told Ms. Griselda my name, (Princess Luna of Andros) got my key and went through the gates. I met 5 girls. They were nice and Skylar and Brandy are also princesses. Ms Faragonda got our attention along with all the other girls.  
"Girls, thank you for coming. It is nice to see that the daughters of Winx Club are here;" When she said this Brandy, Digit, Skylar, Ivy, Melody and I put up our hands. We all laughed and hugged. ", But don't feel left out. Everyone here is special. Now at the dorms, you will find who you are sharing your room with. Girls, you may now go."

* * *

So I hope you like it! Plz review! -Kristal.K


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter took a while because i have been working on Winx of the Light Dimension and The Winx Club against the Dark Winx. I admit it will be short. It is just the list of the Dorms.-Kristal.K**

Princess Skylar of Domino and Princess Brandy of Solaria

Princess Luna of Andros and Princess Digit of Zenith

Melody of Melody and Ivy on Linphea

Cloudain and Haily

Darkney

**Im sure that if you think about the last three names you will surely guess their mothers. They should be going to CloundTower(I think thats the school for Witches) and be trying to destroy the above names. Clouds (cloudain) give Storms. Hail (Haily) is cold and Icy. Darkness (Darkney) is Darc. I've said too much. LOL! :) - Kristal.K**


End file.
